Tony's Song
by myown262
Summary: Tony is waiting for Christmas and had a great idea to help himself pass the time


There was only one week left until Christmas and team Gibbs has just finished up one of their toughest cases of the year. Sitting at their desks the team was working on their reports. Not only was there paper work from the last case to do but there were case reports that needed to be fixed and completed from previous cases.

Looking up from his computer McGee noticed that everyone was hard at work, but from his angle he could see that it was Tony as usual that wasn't doing what he should have been.

"Tony what are you doing? Don't you think you should be working on your case files?" McGee asked.

No answer came from him.

"Yes Tony, it seem that you have been busy all morning and have gotten nothing done, where as McGee and I have." Ziva commented.

"Finally done." Tony stated as he looked up and realized that he hasn't heard a word that any of his friends has said. "What?" he asked innocently.

"What are you doing that has you so consumed?" McGee asked

"Oh its nothing." Tony said while hitting a few keys on his keyboard to clear his screen.

"Really?" McGee asked. "It doesn't look like nothing."

"Yes Probie. It is nothing that concerns you." Tony stated.

While they argued Ziva snuck over to Tony's desk and had gotten a look at his computer screen.

"This is what you have been working on? What is it?" Ziva asked.

McGee had gotten up from his desk to take a closer look at what Ziva was seeing. "It looks like… Is that what I think it is Tony?" he asked.

"Yes… It… Is… my own version of the twelve days of Christmas. NCIS style." Tony stated proudly.

"You mean you have been working on this all morning and that is all you've done. You could of done that in less than half an hour. What took so long?" McGee asked.

"I had trouble with days nine, ten, eleven and twelve." he simply said, as though it was no big deal.

Standing there reading Tony's version of the twelve days of Christmas it was amusing to them none the less.

On the first day of Christmas the boss he gave to me

Abby in her lab dancing

On the second day of Christmas the boss he gave to me

Two pooped probies

And Abby in her lab dancing

On the third day of Christmas the boss he gave to me

Three dead sailors

Two pooped probies

And Abby in her lab dancing

On the forth day of Christmas the boss he gave to me

Four cups of coffee

Three dead sailors

Two pooped probies

And Abby in her lab dancing

On the fifth day of Christmas the boss he gave to me

Five Caf-Pow's a day

Four cups of coffee

Three dead sailors

Two pooped probies

And Abby in her lab dancing

On the sixth day of Christmas the boss he gave to me

Six slaps for Tony

Five Caf-Pow's a day

Four cups of coffee

Three dead sailors

Two pooped probies

And Abby in her lab dancing

On the seventh day of Christmas the boss he gave to me

Seven snipers sniping

Six slaps for Tony

Five Caf-Pow's a day

Four cups of coffee

Three dead sailors

Two pooped probies

And Abby in her lab dancing

On the eighth day of Christmas the boss he gave to me

Eight paper clips

Seven snipers sniping

Six slaps for Tony

Five Caf-Pow's a day

Four cups of coffee

Three dead sailors

Two pooped probies

And Abby in her lab dancing

On the ninth day of Christmas the boss he gave to me

Nine hippo's farting

Eight paper clips

Seven snipers sniping

Six slaps for Tony

Five Caf-Pow's a day

Four cups of coffee

Three dead sailors

Two pooped probies

And Abby in her lab dancing

On the tenth day of Christmas the boss he gave to me

Ten name for Timmy

Nine hippo's farting

Eight paper clips

Seven snipers sniping

Six slaps for Tony

Five Caf-Pow's a day

Four cups of coffee

Three dead bodies

Two pooped probies

And Abby in her lab dancing

On the eleventh day of Christmas the boss he gave to me

Eleven ladies calling

Ten names for Timmy

Nine hippo's farting

Eight paper clip

Seven snipers sniping

Six slaps for Tony

Five Caf-Pow's a day

Four cups of coffee

Three dead sailors

Two pooped probies

And Abby in her lab dancing

On the twelfth day of Christmas the boss he gave to me

Twelve untold stories

Eleven ladies calling

Ten names for Timmy

Nine hippo's farting

Eight paper clips

Seven snipers sniping

Six slaps for tony

Five Caf-Pow's a day

Four cups of coffee

Three dead sailors

Two pooped probies

And Abby in her lab dancing

"Not bad Tony you better not let Gibb's or Abby see that. Gibb's may not like…" McGee had started to say.

"Like what McGee?" Gibbs stated while walking into the bullpen.

"Nothing boss." McGee and Ziva stated while heading back to their desks.

**Later in the Day**

Tony had went to visit Abby in her lab as per the request of his boss and heard something that he never expected to hear.

"Nine hippo's farting, eight paper clips, seven snipers sniping, six slaps for Tony, FIVE CAF-POW'S A DAY, four cups of coffee, three dead sailors, two pooped probies and me in my laaab dancing…." Abby finished singing.

"Abby?" Tony asked hesitantly. "Where did you get that song?"

"Oh Timmy told me about it and I looked on your computer when you were gone for lunch to see what it was. It was good so I sent it down to me and have been singing it ever since." She stated happily.

"You went on my computer when I was out to lunch? But I was gone ten minuets. How could you of done all that in such a short amount of time?"

"Tony, Tony, Tony." She said slowly and sadly. "You should know by now that I Abigail Scutio. Am just good at what I do." Her smile was wide now. "So what made you write this anyway?" Picking up the copy of the song she had printed out to show Tony what she meant.

"It's almost Christmas and I hasn't done much in the way of spreading my Christmas cheer so in order to do that and get the opportunity to annoy at the same time. I couldn't pass it up."

But their conversation came to a crashing halt when Gibbs walked into the lab. "DiNozzo, I sent you down here half an hour ago to get those reports from Abby."

"Gibbs." Abby sighed. "I have really got to get a signal to let me know when you are coming down. It get really creepy sometime. Not that being creepy is a bad thing. Not that your creepy. Its just strange that you can just appear with no one noticing that your there…"

"Abs." Gibbs cut her off. "I just came down for the reports. Although they should have been on my desk half an hour ago" he stated looking sternly at Tony.

"Well here they are mon cap-e-tan." She said leaning onto the table behind her to grab the files, and handed them to him.

Turning on his heal and heading out the door, Gibbs made sure to give one good head slap to Tony.

"Oww. What was that for boss?" Tony wined.

"Writing that song in stead of actually doing your work." Gibbs stated with a smirk and left the lab.

* * *

I don't own the characters and as for the song. I spent an hour at work making it up. But it is true in the story where Tony says that he had trouble with nine, ten, eleven and twelve. I really did. But it all fell into place. Hope you enjoyed and hope to get lots of reviews.


End file.
